Lovers and Friends
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Kensei and Lisa get a little too close in the Vizard hotspring. Rated M for a reason people!


A quick Lemon I wrote because I was bored. Anyway I don't know what color Lisa's eyes are, therefore, I will put whatever I think they are. And one more thing, if you're wondering. I AM A PERV. Yes I admitted it on the fanfiction archive and for all to see. I don't care. I am p and p. Perverted and Proud.

A normal day went by in the Vizard compound. Or at least as normal as it got with eight Vizards, all, except, Hachi arguing again and again. Hiyori had been riding Shinji like a horse and he was close to his breaking point. Kensei had been training most of the day. Rose had practiced guitar and wasn't showing any signifigant increase in his ability to play the instrument. Lisa and Love read hentai manga most of the day much to Rose's dismay that he couldn't read it. Hachi maintained his barriers around Kensei while he training to prevent any more damage to the home the Vizard had known for 110 years. Kensei came out of the barrier and re-sealed Tachikaze. His bankai took a terrible toll on the former captain. He walked past his friends, or, as he put it, associates. He yawned loudly and went to the hotspring they had build when they arrived at the compound. He hid behind a rock and quickly undressed himself. Without thinking, he jumped into the hot spring, hoping that no one saw him. He felt the steaming hot water relax his every muscle and sighed as he felt even more exhausted from non-stop hours of fighting. His put his head below the water as he heard someone approaching quickly. The figure turned by the rock and looked at Kensei Muguruma in the hotspring at blushed greatly. She covered her face and looked away. Kensei tried to cover his chest, but failed miserably. Lisa blushing was bright enough to be seen even through her hand.

"Ummm, Kensei. Hiyori just prepared some barbecue. I was coming to ask you if you wanted any, but.........," Lisa began, she removed her hand from her face and saw Kensei trying to get out of the spring. She began to panic, if he did so, she would have "dreams" for a month. "Kensei, I'll get it for you." Kensei settled himself back down into the water and low enough so only his nose was slightly above the piping hot bath. Lisa returned later with two plates, both filled with spicy Korean barbecue. She went around the hotspring and sat close to Kensei. Close enough that he could rest his head on her legs. Kensei poked his head up above the water and grabbed one of the strips from off his plates, but it easily slipped out of his hand and went to the bottom of the hot spring. Lisa sighed and picked another up with chopsticks and fed Kensei like a small child which he apperciated greatly, but being his stubborn self, he would never say thank you. She smiled as she fed him another. She continued to feed him, despite Hiyori yelling at her from across the training facility for taking too many and leaving them with too little. Shinji told her to shut up and all that was heard was a slap and Shinji screaming. Kensei chuckled and Lisa's face shone with the bright shade of red there ever was. She picked up the last of the strips and wagged it in front of his face. Kensei tried to take it, but she jerked it away quickly, trying to tease him.

"I know you want it, Kensei, show me how much," she said. Kensei was hungry and she was only further exploited that. She wanted to make him suffer, for no reason what so ever. He tried to take it off the chop sticks, but she wanted him to beg, but that was one thing he was never, ever going to do, under any circumstances. She wagged it in front of his face again and saw that he wasn't going to beg and ate the strip in a single bite. Kensei's mind replayed this again and again. Each time enraging him more and more. In a fit of anger, he grabbed Lisa's waist and pulled her into the water. She screamed as he did so. Kensei let her go and she came back to the surface. Kensei wrapped his arms around her waist, but she wriggled free and looked at him angrilly. She slapped his chest leaving a bright red hand mark. Kensei only laughed at the simplicity that she thought that she could hurt him without a zanpakuto or kido. Lisa grew angry at his laughing and smacked him across the face and was shocked at what she did.

"Muguruma-kun, I am so sorry," Lisa shrieked. Kensei grabbed her wrists and calmed her down. He hugged her, further calming her bad nerves.

"Kensei! Lisa! We're going to bed. Don't wake us or we will kill you both," Shinji yelled to Kensei and Lisa. They chuckled at his threat and continued to embrace each other. They looked each other in the eyes. Kensei's gold eyes reflecting in Lisa's beautiful blue orbs they were shining with beauty. They moved closer and closer, but Lisa turned her head, breaking Kensei's hope of kissing her. She stared at nothing. She began to cry at the thought of something more than a friendship with Kensei. The male Vizard responsible for giving all of them hollow powers, except Shinji, Mashiro gave him his powers. Kensei sighed onto her wet shoulder and wished they had never been cursed with such dark being called hollows masks or their powers.

"Lisa, I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear. She looked at him strangley and suprised. He had never wronged her in the 200 years they had known each other. They went to the Soul Academy together, they went to their senior prom together. Most of their friends expected them to marry right out of the Soul Academy and live out their lives, but as fate would have it. They broke up, much to each others dismay. They broke up on good terms, but at the same time, they broke up on bad terms. They had a small argument when they broke up, but the vowed to each other to remain friends throughout their lives. They would've continued to date and maybe even married, but Lisa was promoted to lieutenant and Kensei had become a captain, making Lisa his underling, and that never makes for a healthy relationship. Lisa searched her memory banks, but couldn't find a single thing that had happened to either of them to provoke Kensei into saying he was sorry for something.

"What for?" She asked. Kensei smiled at how she forgot that he gave her her hollow power.

"For giving you the curse of a hollow," Kensei said, displaying genuine sorrow for her misfortune. They broke their embrace and looked at each other. They tried again and moved closer, they came closer, but, once again, she looked away.

"I'm sorry Kensei, I just, I don't want to talk about it," Lisa said before tearing up slightly. Kensei held her hands and stared into her eyes again.

"Lisa, you can tell me anything," Kensei said, mentally and emotionally embracing Lisa. She smiled brightly and he smiled back, loving it when she was happy, and hating the bastard that had cause her so much pain. He knew what was wrong with her, she was scared that if they would kiss they would start another relationship and that it would end up like the last relationship she was in.

"I am frightened that we might get "close" and I don't want to get my heart broken again," she said before tearing up even more. Kensei smiled as he understood, but she wasn't finished with her speech. "You remember Shunsui Kyoraku?" She asked. Kensei clentched his teeth at the very mention of that bastards name and clentched his hands into fists. "He broke my heart. When we were changed, he didn't even try to help me, or any of us for that matter. We were all his friends and he betrayed us, he threw us aside like a broken animal." Lisa said with pure anger and hate in her lovely voice. Tears began to leave her face and hit the water, each tear breaking Kensei like a piece of cheap plastic. Kensei hugged her again. They may have been shuned from the world of the dead, but they all found a better, a tougher, but better life in Karakura Town. Kensei forced Lisa to look at him and reassured her with a simple message

"I'm always here for you." Lisa smiled brightly and stopped her crying. They looked into each other's eyes and, for a third time, moved closer, than ever before, their lips met. Kensei gasped for air and Lisa played with his tongue, her tongue battling his for dominance. Kensei slid his hands up her sides and arms. His powerful hands eventually made it to her shoulders and began to massage her neck. No longer thinking, Lisa moaned as Kensei continued to massage her knotted muscles. They continued to kiss each other, not for a single second breaking their kissing. Lisa didn't care about any or her problems or anything else that surrounded them. Kensei's hand slid down her back and cupped her butt. His hands slid slightly lower and his hands snuck up her wet skirt. He nearly choked when he discoved that she wasn't wearing panties. He immediately removed his wandering hands from there, but Lisa broke their kiss and whispered don't stop before taking him in another loving kiss. Kensei hands hesitantly re-traveled up her legs and up her skirt again. He played with her perfectly round butt until she asked him to go further. He removed his hands and undid each button on her blouse, each one took, what seemed like a eternity, to take off. Kensei looked away, afraid of her scolding him for going too fast for her. She smiled and reassured him that she wouldn't get mad. He slipped her blouse off of her slender body and stared at the bra straining to contain her breasts. Lisa reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She let the small piece of fabric go and Kensei's eyes were taking in as much of her breasts as possible, afraid that she might put her bra back on. She poked out her chest and Kensei's eyes were wider than they ever were before. A shaking hand moved up and began to massage her right breasts. Kensei began to roll the small bud of her nipple between his fingers and, as a result, he was greatly encouraging the growing wetness between her legs. She moaned slighly when he rolled her breast in a circular motion. Kensei was being overwhelmed by a new emotion that he had no idea what it was or even what it was called. Lisa was greatly resisting the urge to take Kensei right now. Kensei brushed his lips against Lisa's briefly and moved lower, paying extra mind to her neck and the crevice between her neck and collarbone. Lisa began to breath heavily and her "snatch" was begging for something.

"Kensei please," she mumbled. Kensei stopped licking her collarbone and stared at her . He questioned her about what he said and she repeated it almost shouting to get her point across. "PLEASE, FUCK ME, KENSEI." Kensei admired the young woman's freaky spirit and determination. Kensei easily picked her up and sat on one of the platforms submerged in the water. He groaned as he sat down. The beyond beautiful Lisa Yadomaru sitting in his lap was making him harder than he had ever been in his almost eternal life. One problem ensured, she was still wearing her skirt. Lisa stood up slightly and Kensei positioned himself at her wet and very warm entrance. Lisa wrapped her arms around Kensei's neck and waited for him to procede, for him to mark her as his. He pushed upward slightly. His head was the only part of him inside of her. Lisa gasped at the sudden feeling and Kensei tried to remove himself from her.

"No," Lisa said stopping him from removing the thing she longed for for so many years and fantized about for too many nights. "I want this." Kensei slightly entered her again. Lisa gasped again, but he didn't pull out. They were both frightened. Lisa was afraid of losing her virginity and Kensei was afraid of hurting the woman he cared about most. Lisa rested her head in his shoulder as he pushed slightly deeper, his member was now touching her hymen. The dreadful thing she had been wanting to destroy for so long, but no man she had ever met had ever come close to her opening her legs for them, until this point. She felt pure love for Kensei Muguruma and she was proving it to him. Kensei pushed farther and broke her hymen. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders at the intense pain Kensei's blood ran cold at the feel of Lisa's blood around him. He paniced, but he wasn't going to pull out of her, he made a promise to himself and to Lisa that he was going to satisfy her needs. He slowly began to move in and out of her, slowly building up a rythmic motion. Lisa continued to gasp as his member slowly massaged her sore inner muscles. He silenced her gasping with a soul shattering kiss and continued to thrust in and out of the goddess. He began to play with her breasts, increasing the friction between her legs and bring her ever closer to that eventual orgasm. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and continued to thrust in and out, each time he almost took himself all the way out of her only to slowly slide back in. He took her right nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the tiny bud and continued ravashing her body. His free hand slowly went up and down her long, seductive legs, enjoying the feel of her tightening legs muscles. He felt his release hit him and knew he would last much longer, not with Lisa Yadomaru riding him like a rodeo horse. Lisa almost screamed as she came, Kensei kissed her to silence her again, not wanting their fellow Vizard to know about their new found relationship. Kensei thrusted into her again and yelled into their kiss as he exploded into Lisa's warmth, spraying her silky wall with his sperm. Her inner muscles almost squeezed the life out of him, but they soon relaxed and he pulled out. Blood, mixed with Lisa's juices and Kensei's sperm leaked out of her and contaminated the water. They continued to kiss despite each of them being completely out of breath and almost brain dead. Their kiss broke and they held each other tighter than they could've ever hoped to.

"I love you, Lisa Yadomaru," Kensei said. He finally admitted his love for the beautiful woman and she smiled bright as she spoke as well.

"I love you too, Kensei Muguruma, now and forever." The newly found lovers got out of the hotspring and layed on the sandy floor of their training area. They fell asleep just like that in each others arms.


End file.
